


Radio Roswell: Monkey Wrench

by CypressSunn



Series: Radio Roswell [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 00's Music, 90's Music, Character Study, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Radio Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the wounded, the wandering, the kid hitching a ride to wait at the edge of the world; for the clangor and the grind of when he rolls up his sleeves, mending loves that start and stall, stop and begin again. A Michael Guerin mixtape.





	Radio Roswell: Monkey Wrench

_"Maybe it's time we all tell the truth to the people we love._ _"_

_ _

one. **Are We The Waiting****, Green Day.**_ Starry nights, city lights coming down over me. Skyscrapers and stargazers in my head. Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown. his dirty town was burning down in my dreams... Lost and found, city bound in my dreams..._  
  
two. **Earth Boy {Cover}, Mazarine. **_If I'm alone and you're free now we know nothing's ever meant to be. Bu__t come along with me and by my secret side that no one sees. __I built a throne from a burden of need..._  
  
three. **What It's Like, Nomis ft. Thomas. ** _God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes, 'cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues..._  
  
four.** Lonely Boy {Cover}, Matt Corby. **_Well I'm so above you a__nd it's plain to see, b__ut I came to love you anyway... __So you pulled my heart out a__nd I don't mind bleeding, a__ny old time you keep me waiting... _  
  
five. **Never Going Back Again {Cover}, Matchbox 20. ** _She broke down and let me in, m__ade me see where I've been-_  
  
six.** If It Makes You Happy {Cover}, Rémi Chassé****.** _ I come 'round, around the hard way. Bring you comics in bed, scrape the mold off the bread, and serve you french toast again... Okay, I still get stoned. I'm not the kind of guy you'd take home... _  
  
seven. **Monkey Wrench {Cover}, Judah & The Lion. **_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense. Adolescent resident, wasting another night on planning my revenge._  
  
eight.** Believe {Cover}, DMA. **_No matter how hard I try, you keep pushing me aside and I can't break through... there's no talking to you._

nine. **Wonderwall {Cover}, Ryan Adams.** _And all the roads that lead you there are winding. __And all the lights that light the way are blinding. __There are many things that I wo__uld like to say to you but I don't know how... I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall..._  
  
ten. **Closing Time {Cover}, Me and The City. **_Closing time, time for you to go out to the places you will be from. Closing time, this room won't be open 'til your brothers or your sisters come. So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend. Closing time... Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end._

> _[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aX1tzDA4W5SwSub2OahaF) & [Zip](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C5nbAXnHqlqBBC7dDZMDOKskBttl-pho)_

**Author's Note:**

> and Guerin is now in the lead with the most 90's covers with a score of 6.5 to 7, if we're being generous.  
Title borrowed from The Foo Fighter's 1997 album, The Colour and the Shape.
> 
> Post Script:  
Originally hosted on a now defunct music streaming site, this work and the collection it belongs have been transferred to Spotify. The original mix-tape sound and feel I set out to impart with this series included lesser known covers of 90's songs with varying availability on Spotify's musical database. As such, I apologize for the incomplete nature of those posted fanmixes and have provided a hosted link for anyone who would enjoy these small musical works. Thanks so much and please enjoy the music... until the next calamitous shutdown of yet another streaming service.  
— Cypress, Feb. 8, 2020


End file.
